Hermione's Real Life
by KrisDawnRulez
Summary: Hermione is wanted by Voldemort for reasons unknown, so Dumbledor sends her back to her galaxy. When she reaches Corasount, she reunites with her old friend Anakin and meets Obi-Wan. Thinks start to heat up between people and Hermione has to watch out.OOC
1. The Full Summary and The Dream

A Fanfiction Crossover: Harry Potter/Star Wars

Main characters: Hermione Granger and Anakin Skywalker

Genre:Romance

Summary: Hermione begins to have dreams about her friend Anakin, her friend before she had left Tatooine with her parents to earth. One day she's called to Dumbeldor's office where she is told that she is needed to go to Coruscant and meet with the Jedi Council so they can protect her from Voldemort evil tricks to try and win her over for the dark side. When she gets there she meets Anakin and Obi-Wan at the docking bay. Her and Anakin's friendship picks up right where it left off before she left to Earth. When they reach the Temple, Anakin and Master Obi-Wan are assigned her protecters for her the time she's there. Thinks start to heat up between certain people and things that aren't suposed to happen do and with Voldemort still after her, Hermione will be on her guard more than she realised.

The Story

__

"Hermione, please don't leave your my best friend," eight year old Anakin Skywalker said, a small tear falling from his eye.

"Don't worry Anakin, " seven year old Hermione Granger said, "we will see eachother again."

"But who will boss me around, keep me out of trouble, **and** help build my podracers!"

"Once y-"

"HERMIONE!"

"I've got to go Ani, that's my mom. I promise we will meet again, and by that time you will be the Master Jedi you always wanted to be. Now behave till then, and don't get youself killed in one of those ridiculous races."

"I'll try 'Mione." Another tear ran down his cheek.

"Good. Till we see eachother again." They hugged eachother, then Hermione ran off to catch up with her parents. They boarded the transportation ship, with their luggage, then off the ship went.

Anakin watched it leave, "Till next time Hermione," he said looking at it leave Tatooine.

Hermione Granger was suddenly woken up by hand slamming down on her desk.

"Miss. Granger," Professor Snape snarled, "is my lesson so boring to you that you felt the right to sleep through it?"

"No sir, it was not that it was boring it is just that I am tired from lack of sleep due to the essay you assigned yesterday that was due at the beging of class," Hermione replied calmly. "Plus I already know the 12 uses of dragon blood."

Snape was about to retort when the was a knock on his classroom door. "Enter," he said.

The door opened and Headmaster Dumbledor walked into the potions class.

"Headmaster, what may I help you with?" Snape asked, annoyance visable as he spoke.

"If you don't mind I would like to have a word with ," he replied. Hermione's heart stopped, when she heard that and her mind started turning, trying to figure out if she did something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

When they entered his office, Dumbledor asked her to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, as he sat down behind it.

"Professor have I done something wrong?" Hermione asked as soon as she sat down. "I can't think of anything that I cou-"

"No ," Dumbledor chuckled, "you have done nothing wrong."

"Then why am I here Professor?"

"Voldemort knows of your past. And he believes that you would be of great use for his plans and he also nows that your are not a muggleborn."

"Sir, how did he find out? I mean me and my parents have done everything that we could do to hide ourselves."

" what I'm about to tell you will affect you in more ways then one. Voldermort and his Death Eaters went to your house and killed your parents. Whi-" Hermione choked a sod at the news of her parents being killed by Death Eaters. "While they were there they found the room under your house in which your parents kept their memories in jars and the thinks from Tatooine you had brought from your travel to Earth."

"What am I to do Professor? School is almost out and I can't go home or to the Weasly's. not with Death Eaters after me."

"Actually you are going to a place where I know you will be safe. I have friends there that would protect you with their lives..."

"Where Professor? Do I know of it?"

"I'm quite sur you do . You will go to Coruscant and I will ask one of my oldest and dearest friends to find protection for you amongst his fellow Knights."

"Coruscant!" Hermione replied, slight enjoyment in her tone. "Wait Professor did you say Knights?"

"Yes I did," a slight smile playin g on his lips.

"How do you know the Jedis?" Hermione asked with intrest.

"You may ask my friend how when you meet him in two days."

"Two days? But I st-"

"I think we both know that you are not needed to stay for school," the twinkle in his eye shined bright as he said this.

"Right. I'll go say good-bye to my Harry and Ron, and back my things," Hermione said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Thank you Professor for your help."

"It is no trouble, . But do not tell Harry and where you are going. Just tell them that your are taking a much needed vacation."

"Very well Professor, good night," Hermione left the room and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hermione entered the common room, Harry and Ron were sitting on the ground playing a game of wizards chest. Hermione sat down on the couch next to Harry watching as Ron moved his knight.

"So what did Dumbledor want?" Harry asked, moving in to check mate. Ron went wide-eyed realizing thathe was actually beaten. Harry laughed at him then turned to look at Hermione. "So?"

"Dumbledor has said I'm to leave in two days for a much needed vacation. He said that there is no need for me to worry about finishing school, since we already had are NEWTS."

Harry's smile faded and his eyes filled with emotion. Ron was still looking at the board trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"_He's_ after you isn't he?" Harry said, his voice cold as ice. Ron's head shot up at this.

"No Harry h-"Hermione began.

"Why? And where are you going?"

"Ha-"

"Please Hermione, just tell me the truth," Harry pleaded.

"I don't know why exactly, something that deals with my past."

"Your past? What's the big deal about your past?!" Ron said.

"Um. . . well. . . um. . .I-"

"It doesn't matter. Just tell us where your going and will try to come and visit you," Harry said, a small smile playing on his lips. I shook my head no, and it faded. "Why?!"

"I can't tell you, and plus Dumbledor doesn't want me to," Hermione sighed.

"Okay. . ." Harry said sadly. "But if anything happens, you know with Voldemort, or something else," Harry scratched the back of his neck, "you'll be able to get back right?"

"Of course Harry! When Voldemort comes for the Final Battle, I promise you that I will be by your side."

"Thank you," Harry stands up and gives her a hug. "That's all I ask," he whispers in her ear, before leting go and heads up the stairs for the boys dorm.

"Night Harry," Hermione called. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Same to you Hermione," he said smiling as he walked into his dorm.

"I think I'll join him," Ron said standing up. He gave Hermione a hug. "Good night."

"Night." And with that Hermione was left in the common room to her thoughts.


	4. Coruscant Part 1

Coruscant

The two days had passed from Hermione's meeting with Dumbledor and the day of her depature has arrived.

"Hermione, will we be able to send you any letters?" Harry asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"I don't know Harry," she replied taking a drink of her pumpkin juice. "I'll have to ask Dumbledor, but if you can, I don't know if I'll be able to reply to them from where I'm going."

"Oh."

"So when are you leaving?" Ron asked. He had barely touched his food, which was extremly odd for him.

"I don't know Dumbledor will send for me when ready. Are you okay Ron? You haven't even touched your food yet," Hermione looked at her best friend with cconcern.

"Nothings wrong Hermione. Just not hungry I guess."

"Not hungry!" Harry said. "Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasly?!" Hermione and Ron started laughing.

"It's me I promise," Ron said though his hard laughing.

"Ahem," a voice cam from behind Hermione and Harry. They turned around to see Dumbledor standing there.

"Good morning, Professer," Harry said.

"Good morning, indeed ," Dumbledor said. "I came for . . . I'm afraid it's time for you to go now."

"Already?!" Hermione said.

"Yes, I'm afraid so . You are finished packing, correct."

"Yes sir, I am."

"Good. Then we must hurry, I only have so long."

Hermione nodded then turned and faced her two best friends, as Dumbledor walked out of the hall. "I'm going to miss you guys," she said as she hugged them good-bye. "I promise, I'll be here if the Final Battle starts while I'm gone."

"I'll hold you to that," Harry said as he slowly pulled away from her.

"I second that," Ron said. The three of them started laughing.

"Well till the next time we see each other," Harry said.

"Till then, try not to get into to **much** trouble," Hermione joked.

"We'll think about it," Rom said. "Bye 'Mione."

"Hey can I walk you to Dumbledor's office?" Harry asked.

"Sure just let me run and get my trunk."


	5. AN:Sorry

AN: Sorry that I haven't updated lately! I had a little bit of writers block. I will be updating really soon, I swear! Thanx for all the reviews peolpe, and I will try to make the chapters longer.

I have a few questions for you:

1. What is a beta?

2. What exactly is a Mary-sue?

3. Why is there like no Aragorn and Hermione or Boromir and Hermione fanfictions? Why are they all Legolas and Hermione?

Pleeeeeeeeeasssssssssseeeeeeee, answer the questions! I'm starting to get confused with the first 2 questions. ^_^


	6. AN2:Sorry, really sorry

Hello people…sorry that it has been forever since I updated this story. I am sorry to say that this story will be on HAITUS till further notice. I am sorry, but on this story I have sever writers block. Thank you to those that responded to my questions in the previous chapter.

I have a new story that will be on tonight or tomorrow. It will be called Star Trek: 2009-OC, please read.

Thank you..and once again I am sorry about this story.


End file.
